


And The World Stopped Turning (Just For You and Me)

by PeachyBaby



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Soft ladies enjoying their life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: It’s early morning, and the light has just barely peeked from over the horizon, and Therese is in her arms. She breathes quietly, soft, almost snores barely heard over the hail, like a kittens purr. Carol smiles.//A snippet of life in the Aird-Belivet home





	And The World Stopped Turning (Just For You and Me)

The soft sound of hail wakes Carol, it pings against the window panes making the prettiest noise.

It’s early morning, and the light has just barely peeked from over the horizon, and Therese is in her arms. She breathes quietly, soft, almost snores barely heard over the hail, like a kittens purr. Carol smiles. Its Christmas time again, the first since the divorce, and it fills her with this melancholy sweetness that makes her lungs ache in an odd way. This was the season she had lost everything in, yet, this is the season she fell in love.

Therese stirs, and Carol is pulled out of her thoughts, focusing back onto the woman in her arms. Therese takes a sleepy breath before opening her eyes and smiling.

“G’mornin,” She slurs, and Carol smiles, pressing a kiss to Therese’s forehead.

“Good morning, darling,” She chuckles, and Therese nuzzles further into her chest, pressing soft kisses to her collarbones lovingly. Carol smiles idly as Therese nibbles gently at her collar with a grin.

“Cheeky,” Carol whispers as she tips Therese’s chin with her fingers, pressing a loving kiss to her mouth. Therese melts into the kiss, letting a soft mewl escape before pulling back.

“God, you can’t kiss me like that so early in the morning or we’ll never get out of bed,” Therese says quietly, pressing another kiss to Carol’s lips before letting her respond.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Carol says with a smile, Therese smiles eagerly back, kissing her again, letting her fingers tangle into her hair.

“Both,” she responds in between kisses. Carol smiles into the next kiss, its harder than the last but still so infinitely soft. Therese’s kisses almost always are, these soft presses against her mouth, begging for closer, as close as they can possibly be.

“Lord, I love you,” Carol murmurs against Therese’s mouth. She presses a kiss to Therese’s cheek, kissing down her jawline, sucking gently at the skin there until Therese is whimpering softly, and the skin has a proud purple mark marring it.

“I love you too,” Therese whispers, looking up to meet Carol’s eyes. There in the early morning light, Carol looks so beautiful, it lights a feeling deep in Therese’s gut, burns there, hot and holding. Simmers in her chest, rising like a wave.

“Kiss me again,” Carol whispers, and Therese complies easily, kissing her hard, her hand cupping her cheek, thumb brushing against the skin there lightly. Carol kisses back with a fierceness reserved for the quiet hallways of fancy galas. Lets her hands roam across the front of Therese’s pajamas, fiddling with the buttons idly, popping them open one at a time before slipping her hands underneath the material. Therese moans softly as deft hands find their way to her breast, cupping it gently in her palm.

“My darling, you are absolutely stunning,” Carol’s voice is husky, in the way that usually takes at least two orgasms to achieve and Therese has to stop herself from being proud. She preens under the loving gaze, as Carol lets her hands roam across her body, Therese is so soft under her fingertips, warm fromsleep and Carol can’t help but moan to herself. She kisses Therese again, kisses her with care, and Therese melts, grasping at Carol’s nightgown as Carol’s hands greedily cup her breast again, taking her nipple between her fingers, feeling it pebble. Therese’s fingers make their way into Carol’s hair, scraping her fingers lovingly against her scalp. Carol’s fingers making a slow pace down Therese’s stomach, circling her navel before moving down to cup Therese through her sleep clothes.

“Oh,” Therese pulls back to gasp, an airy thing, so quiet, yet to Carol it fills the whole room.

“Is this okay, my angel?” Carol husks, pressing a kiss into the side of her jaw, down her neck. Therese can barely breathe. This isn’t new, they’ve done this before, many times actually, in motels and hotels, and in the quiet of their home. In the bathrooms of noisy clubs and the coat closets at stuck up parties. They’ve definitely done this before. Yet it still sucks the air out of Therese in the most peculiar way. The luxury of being fucked by Carol, in the comfort of their own home is something she will always cherish. She almost lost this, this familiarity, this sweetness, the hesitation before the kiss.

“Yes,” Therese whispers, lolling her head to one side, to let Carol continue the bites up her neck, soothing over them with a hot tongue. Carol lets her palm roughly press against Therese’s cunt through her pajamas and Therese has to stifle a groan.

“No, no, let me hear you,” Carol begs, her fingers slipping under the hem of her sleep shorts, pressing her fingers to her clit through her panties and Therese lets out a sob as Carol’s fingers press deft circles against her clit.

“Carol,” Therese whispers out, letting her eyes flutter shut, “don’t tease,” she pouts, letting her hand circle Carols wrist.

“Impatient today, love,” Carol replies, but does as she’s asked, slipping her fingers underneath Therese’s underwear to find soft wetness under her fingertips. Therese whimpers at the touch, gentle against her, gliding deftly through her arousal, finding her clit. Therese kisses Carol again, keening soft groans into Carols mouth as she circles Therese’s clit. Carol knows her so well, knows her body so well, and can easily make Therese weak under her touch. Therese’s hips seek out Carol’s touch, rise without thinking, and Carol chuckles softly to herself, not unkindly. Therese sighs, letting pleasure sink into her bones, and early morning sun settle over their bodies. Carol pulls back from their kiss to press her lips to Therese’s cheek softly.

“My angel, so beautiful,” Carol murmurs, pressing kisses down Therese’s neck, leaving her mark in the dip of her collarbone. Therese’s head lols to the side, eagerly inviting Carol to continue. Her hand wraps around Carol’s wrist, letting her blunt fingernails dig into the skin there, feeling the muscles move as Carol’s fingers move under her panties.

“Carol, oh god,” Therese moans, “inside, please,” Carol smiles into her neck, and does as instructed, slipping a finger inside, earning a strained moan from Therese.

“Oh,” Therese sighs as Carols fingers move inside her, pressing, pulling moans out of Therese. Carol kisses her then, sweet, and soft, and Therese moves to cup Carol’s face in her hands, her thumbs brushing Carol’s cheeks. Carol curves her fingers, brushing the spot inside Therese that makes her pull back to let out a whine.

“Are you close?” Carol asks quietly, pressing a feather light kiss to Therese’s mouth before letting her answer.

“Yes,” Therese mumbles, her hands still cupping Carol’s face, pulling her in to kiss her again. Licking into Carol’s mouth, moaning as her Carol’s palm bumps her clit on a fast push in. Pulling back for air, Carol smiles.

“Darling, let go,” Carol whispers, and with the press in of her fingers, Therese cums with a high pitched whine, and Carol’s name on her tongue soon after. Carol brings her down slowly, letting her breathing soften, presses a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek, and down her neck to nibble there.

“I love you,” Therese whispers, pressing a kiss to Carol’s temple.

“I love you too, angel,” Carol says, and Therese lets her head fall to the side, her muscles feel sore, but in a good way. Carol begins to move, murmuring something about taking a shower. Therese takes her hand, stopping her mid way from leaving the bed.

“Stay, just a little longer?” Therese asks, and Carol softens, kissing her briefly before settling back into bed.

“Anything for you.” 


End file.
